


Widow's Walk

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is hired by billionaire, Jaime Lannister to care for his children, Myrcella and Tommen. Things are not always what they seem in this Jane Eyre inspired story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow's Walk

The house was like a living monster to her. The man that met her at the door when she arrived wore what she thought to be a smoking jacket, his head shone under the moonlight when he quickly ushered her into the house. She had called him Mr. Lannister but he had laughed.   
“Oh, no, I’m not a Lannister. If that had been the case, I don’t think I would be sorting out Mr. Lannister’s affairs. You must be tired, my dear. Your room is at the top of the stairs next to Myrcella’s room. She’s a light sleeper ever since…it’s been a long day. We will talk tomorrow.” Sansa nodded and parted ways with Varys just as quickly as they had made short introductions. The walk from the gate to the front door had been a journey. She would have asked the drive to leave her at the door but she only had enough to the gate. No telling when she would get her first check. Varys adjusted the tie of his jacket then slowly disappeared into the dark. She would look around tomorrow for light switches, it was strange that a house so large was without light. Anyone could trip, step wrong and fall down the stairs. It was something she didn’t even want to think of. Her steps were light and quick, the stairs made her nervous since it had no railing and steps were built close together. Varys mentioned this was just the entry and a more practical set was to the back of the hallway to the kitchen below.   
Her room was larger than the one she had shared back at school. She had spent most of her life in foster homes and later when they could not place her or the cuteness had faded, she was moved into a school. The moment she aged out, she had taken what little belongings she had and hit the road. Jobs taking care of children had been easy to come by since she had an honest face. From a small age, she had been trained to look and listen but never speak. Her words were always carefully chosen around adults. The only time she was allowed to be free was among children. Myrcella was beyond an age where she needed a nanny but her young brother, Tommen still required one. She had been contacted by Varys to nanny for the summer. She hated short assignments but the pay was good, it was more than good. She had googled the children’s father, Jaime Lannister, the family was well off…no, he was a billionaire. Old family money, he traveled the world with his beautiful wife, something about the way they photographed made Sansa think they were siblings. She shook the thought away since it was stupid to think siblings would do that. Brother and sister? It was wrong, if any of her foster families ever heard such a thing…well, she didn’t want to know. Having been an only child, Sansa wondered if that happened amongst siblings. She had to admit that if she had a brother like Jaime Lannister, she would have fallen in love with him. Even if it was summer, there was a storm brewing outside and before she could close her eyes, there was a streak of lightning outside her window.   
“Mrs Lannister, where is she?” Sansa had fallen in love with Tommen the moment she met him and now watched him run around the grounds with a kite in his hands. There was something simple about him that made her immediately love him. Myrcella had stayed in her room most of the morning, only peeking her head out for introductions. The girl was a teenager so there was nothing more to be expected. Sansa complimented her on the little feather accessory in her hair but Myrcella smiled and said nothing more.   
“Uh, well, it’s something we don’t bring up. Right after Tommen was born…Cersei, Mrs Lannister had a procedure. It should have been normal but it didn’t go as planned. She died on the table and Jaime was just…he was broken. He didn’t know how to be a father…Myrcella and Tommen were raised by an army of nannies. It’s best that you not mention it, Sansa.”  
“No, no, I understand. I won’t bring it up again. The children are good, Varys. I’m happy here with them.”  
“I knew you would like it here. Lannister House is a very special place. “

**

Sansa knew that Northern California was known for cooler weather but this fog or marine layer as they called it was absurd. The estate was settled near the coastline, she was intrigued with the view and had decided to take photos. It would be nice to send the kids back at school photos of something good for once. Taking out the Leica camera that Varys had given her, she started to snap a few photos. Rocks and crashing waves mesmerized her, she got closer and closer to the edge. Sansa wanted one last shot, she neared the edge and felt the dirt loosen beneath her ballet flats. The ground started to give way until her foot went through. She let out a strangled cry when it gave way and she started to fall. Her heart hammered in her chest and the camera fumbled from her hands. The sea air, her fear and the choked scream were all unreal until she saw the camera sailing through the air. Sansa was reaching for something, anything and then nothing. There were no flashes before her eyes only the jerking motion at the back of her clothes that yanked her from certain death. 

“What were you doing out there?” Varys was bringing her a warm cup of tea. Sansa was wrapped in warm blanket, Tommen was sitting before the fire reading a book. She had wanted to take photos and now the very expensive camera was gone.   
“I just wanted to take some pictures.”  
“It was a stupid thing to do,” the voice was strong and there was an accent to it that she could not place. She turned slightly in her chair but could not see him because it was a wingback. It was only when he walked into view that she caught her first real look at Jaime Lannister. Tall, blonde with green eyes that seemed to sparkle. He was something that the gods would have chiseled then left for the rest of the world to marvel on.   
“I…I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry for being so careless with your safety or sorry for nearly killing me?” She stared at him in disbelief; she knew it had been her life that had nearly been lost, not his.   
“I went off the road when I saw you lose your footing, the damn sea cliff is not safe. Promise you will never walk there again. Promise me, Sansa.” The way he said her name, the fury in his eyes…she recognized it in the photo she had seen online. Only it wasn’t his eyes, it was his wife, Cersei.   
“I promise,” her voice was low, nearly a whisper and maybe she hadn’t even said it but the look she gave him was as if he had heard her thoughts. 

**

Summer was nearly over …Jaime had left and returned. He ruled the household but she could see the soft spot he had for his children. No, that was a lie, Sansa had not seen him interact with them. He treated them as if they were family members, bestowing gifts on them that remained unopened. One of the trips, he had brought home a woman that was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her. Margaery Tyrell was her name, dark hair, large eyes and perfectly dressed for every occasion.   
“Send the children away,” she would tell Jaime late at night. Sansa had overhead these words so she always kept her bags packed. Somewhere in the months she lived at the estate, she had still not gotten close to Myrcella. Varys told her not to worry and so she spent her days with Tommen. They practiced his French but she quickly learned he wasn’t much for books or languages.   
“I don’t really think I need to learn anything from a book.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Father says I only need to learn math…he said I need to learn about the stock market.”  
“But what if someone wants you to read a contract…in French? You need to understand what they are telling you.”  
“I suppose I see your point…” she would smile at him and begin her lesson again. She was thankful for the online classes she took to speed up her own college career. The money she was paid for the crumbs of work didn’t add up, she was lost in her thoughts when she heard a loud thump just above their heads.   
“Oh, it must be the ghost.”  
“The ghost?”  
“Yes, our old nanny…Lyanna said there was a ghost that lived here. But she went away.”  
“Where did she go?”  
“She died.” Sansa didn’t know what to think, there was something chilling about what Tommen had said. Jaime Lannister’s wife had died and now she learned that the old nanny had died.   
“Was she old?”  
“No,” his voice dropped, “she was your age…pretty…Father said…”  
“What did I say, Tommen?” They both jumped at the boom of Jaime’s voice. Both turned in their seat, Sansa could tell he had been drinking from his rosy cheeks. It was getting late, Sansa could hear the strain of music from Myrcella’s room down the hall.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“It is time for bed, Tommen. Sansa, come with me.” She patted the boy on the head and hurried him off to bed, quickly placing a kiss on his forehead, he held her hand tight. The little boy looked less like his Father and more like an orphan. Sansa smiled at him and nodded to him before shutting off the light.   
“There will be no more talk of Lyanna, is that understood?”  
“Forgive me, sir…we heard a noise from the room above.” She looked up to the ceiling when she stepped into the hallway. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, she imagined that it cost more than anything she had ever owned. Sansa wore a tank top with a dark hoodie and short jean shorts. Her feet were bare so Jaime towered over her.   
“There is no one upstairs. Varys is away for the evening so that leaves only us. Would you care to join me for a drink in my study?” 

Sansa took a seat on the soft dark leather chair, it cooled her skin but she didn’t mind it. He poured them both a glass of bourbon then stopped short of handing her the tumbler,   
“You’re not twenty-one but I will allow you one glass only.” She thanked him then took a slow sip, he smiled at her before downing his. She followed suit then winced,   
“That is horrible.” There was a smile playing on his lips, she had not seen this side of him. The brooding Jaime Lannister was gone and replaced with one that seemed light and carefree.  
“Tell me, where you are from. Tommen sings your praises and my daughter, Myrcella says you make her happy. Ha…she’s never happy these days.”  
“She’s a teenager…I’m not much older than her so I understand to give her space.”  
“Sansa, do you like working here?”  
“Yes.”  
“So you will stay?”  
“I’d like to. I enjoy working with your children.”  
“Good.” He stood quickly and plucked the glass from her hand then poured another glass for them both. Sansa took the second glass and downed it just as he had, it still burned but this time she enjoyed the taste slightly. Jaime watched her like a lion, he was memorizing her movements and maybe even committing them to memory.   
“I want to get to know you better, Sansa.” His seat had moved closer to her, the fire was hot and she shivered at the cool leather on her legs now. She didn’t like the way he looked at her but she didn’t move away. Sansa looked down at her glass then up, he was inches from her now. She wanted to ask about Miss Tyrell but thought better of it. This is what it felt like to be seduced, she thought.   
“Sansa, it’s a beautiful name,” he reached up and touched her face with his hands. Smooth warm hands caressed her face, she turned her head and slowly leaned forward. She could feel the liquor of his breath on her lips…followed by the acrid burning scent.  
“Fire,” she said. Her eyes flew open, she watched him tear from the room and the sound of a blood curdling scream. The ghost was real. _Cersei. Lyanna. Which one was it?_


End file.
